Mousetalon Joins ThunderClan: A Non-Canon Fantasy
Chapter One- Meeting Firestar "Who are you?" Mousetalon whirled around and stared into the amber gaze of a golden-brown tom. "Are you going to reply or do I have to shred you?" the tom hissed. "Mousetalon," she replied, dipping her head. "And what do you want?" "That, my friend, is your leader's business," came the voice of her sister. A gray she-cat with misty blue eyes emerged from the shadows. The tom's eyes widened. Magiceyes dipped her head. Mousetalon felt sorry for her sister. She had her heart set on being a medicine cat, but Leafstar had made her go on the journey to find Firestar. Mousetalon bitterly missed Rockfall, Tinysong, and Bouncetail, and Sageleaf and Mintclaw too. "Follow me," he mewed harshly. Leaves rustled, and a white tom stepped out. When he spotted the two she-cats, he narrowed his eyes. "Who have we here, Thornclaw?" he asked. Mousetalon's whiskers twitched. So the handsome tom was Thornclaw. Hm . . . "Two cats that want to see Firestar," Thorclaw replied. The white tom hissed. "Odd." "I know, Cloudtail, but they insisted on seeing Firestar." Cloudtail shrugged. "Whatever." They entered the camp, and Thornclaw led them up to a ginger tom. "Firestar, these two cats wish to see you," he mewed, glancing at her again. "Follow me," Firestar said, and led them to his den, where he sat down. "Why are you here?" he asked, beckoning Thornclaw in. "I wish to join your Clan. I am from SkyClan, and Leafstar wanted a messenger and bloodline in ThunderClan, so she sent me and my sister Magiceyes." Mousetalon said. She glanced at Thornclaw, who was gazing at her. "Leafstar?" Firestar exclaimed, standing up. Magiceyes nodded. "Firestar, come leaf-bare, we won't be able to feed two more-" Thornclaw began. "We can climb and catch birds and hunt for you," Mousetalon interrupted him, "We understand what being a Clan is." Thornclaw glared at her. "Fine then. Welcome to ThunderClan, what are your names?" Firestar asked. "I'm Mousetalon and that is my sister, Magiceyes. Our mother is Clovertail, she told us about you." Firestar's eyes gleamed. "Thornclaw will show you around." Firestar decided. Magiceyes chuckled. The tabby's eyes lit up in fury and something else, and Mousetalon purred with amusement. He glared at her, and flicked his tail. "Follow me," he growled. "I think I shall remain here," Magiceyes murmured softly, "Where is your medicine den?" "I am sure Jayfeather would enjoy the help," Firestar mewed. Magiceyes nodded. Mousetalon followed Thornclaw. I hope this isn't what all ThunderClan cats are like! Chapter Two- One Moon Later "Thornclaw, Graystripe, and Mousetalon, go on the dawn patrol around the borders," Brambleclaw called. Thornclaw scowled. "Are you up for it, Mousetalon?" Brambleclaw asked, grinning. "I am," Mousetalon replied, padding to stand beside Thornclaw, who moved away. She sighed. The tom still hadn't warmed up to her, though the entire Clan now adored her and Magiceyes. She was best friends with Sorreltail and former medicine cat Leafpool, and Magiceyes had grown close to Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Her sister had also moved into the medicine cat's den. Mousetalon was happy her sister could finally be a medicine cat. "Ready to go?" Graystripe asked. Mousetalon nodded, and Thornclaw stalked into the trees. Mousetalon snorted and followed him as Graystripe took the lead. "Mousetalon and Thornclaw, head into the trees and check the RiverClan border while we're here. Catch up with me when you're done," Graystripe commanded before running off. Thornclaw hissed and tapped her shoulder with his tail. She flinched, as though a static shock had been sent through her. "Come on," he muttered, and raced off. She kept on his heels, until something sharp pierced her paw. "Ow!" she yowled, falling to the ground. A thorn branch had cut up her paw. Her pad was bleeding badly. Thornclaw rushed to her side. "What happened?" he hissed, his amber eyes worried. "A thorn," she gasped, "I think it struck a nerve." "I'll fetch Jayfeather . . ." "No! Don't leave me!" she wailed, and froze, adding "here!" and " Alone!" to her mew. He cocked his head, looking amused and confused at the same time. "Why? You can manage." he stated, looking torn. "I . . . um, don't want to be alone if . . . a RiverClan furball crosses the border!" she mewed hastily. He nodded slowly. "I'll just stay here, then, and wait until Graystripe re-" he began, but was cut off by a rustling. Two warriors stepped out of the trees. A black tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat. Their eyes grew wide with shock. "What do you want?" Thorclaw hissed, standing over Mousetalon. The tom's fur bristled. "We have a message from Leopardstar," the tom explained. "Well, what is it, Reedwhisker?" Thornclaw asked. "She says that is she sees one of your apprentices steal our fish again, she'll rip your fur off," Mosspelt hissed. Reedwhisker flicked his tail and the two padded off slowly, glaring at the two warriors. Mousetalon groaned. "Graystripe will be back soon," Thornclaw soothed, laying beside her. Mousetalon melted under his touch, and he didn't seem to be in a hurry to move. The brambles rustled, and Graystripe emerged. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I am now," Mousetalon murmured to herself, pressing against Thornclaw. He looked down at her, hostile at first, but put his head on top of hers and rested it there. Chapter Three "So, are you and Thornclaw mates now?" Sorreltail asked as the Mousetalon shared tongues with her. Leafpool snickered. "No! Of course not!" Mousetalon said hotly. Why would I want to be mates with him! '' "Well, it's obvious you like him, why not go for it?" Leafpool suggested. Mousetalon glared at her friend. "He's too-" she started. "If you say old, forget it. Brackenfur and I are fine," Sorreltail pointed out. Mousetalon sighed. She heard pawsteps approaching. "If that's Thornclaw, I'm gonna kill myself," she hissed. Sure enough, she heard his cheerful mew as he settled down beside Leafpool. Sorreltail almost broke out laughing. Leafpool's eyes darkened with sadness. She must wish she still had that same bond with Crowfeather. "Hello Thornclaw, I'm sorry, but Leafpool and I were just leaving," Sorreltail said. Mousetalon's eyes widened in alarm. Leafpool scrambled up and the pair left, leaving the two alone. Thornclaw cautiously approached her, and began to groom her fur. She shyly licked his ear, which had been scratched. "What did you do to your ear?" she murmured. He ran his paw over his ear in an embarrassed fashion. ''Ha ha, I made him uncomfortable. "I was driving off WindClan invaders," he mewed. Sure you were. "And they got you?" she asked, "Do you need to see Jayfeather or Magiceyes?" "I'm fine," he snapped, and Mousetalon stopped licking. She looked down. He sighed. "Sorry, Mousetalon. I just don't like admitting defeat," he mewed softly. She nodded, and rested her weary head on his muscular shoulders. He didn't move away. Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the outside. Fabulous. "ShadowClan invaders! They're planning to attack!" Dustpelt yowled, running into camp with Whitewing and Lionblaze. Mousetalon jumped up with Thornclaw and they ran into the clearing. "Where are they?" Firestar asked urgently. "Three patrols. One small one by the abandoned Twoleg nest, one somewhere in the woods, and another large patrol by Sky Oak," Whitewing reported. Firestar thought for a moment. "Brackenfur, Hazeltail, Sorreltail, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw, go to the abandoned Twoleg nest. Brambleclaw, Mousetalon, Sandstorm, Poppyfrost, Millie, Thornclaw, Cinderheart, and Ivypaw, go to Sky Oak. Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, Graystripe and I will scour the woods for the other patrol. Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, Blossompaw and Leafpool will guard the camp," he decided. Bumblepaw grunted. Daisy laughed. "May StarClan guide your paws!" Firestar yowled as the patrols took off. Brambleclaw flicked his tail and the patrol followed him. Thornclaw hung back to walk by Mousetalon, and her eyes widened in surprise. "You may talk until I give the signal," Brambleclaw meowed. Poppyfrost and Millie talked quietly. Cinderheart gave quiet instructions to Ivypaw, who listened eagerly. Sandstorm hung back to talk to Thornclaw and herself. "I wonder how large that patrol is," she mused. "We can take them," Thornclaw said confidently. Mousetalon nodded. "Whitewing told me they don't even know they've been caught." she said. Thornclaw purred. "Stay near me," he whispered to her. "I can take care of myself," Mousetalon retorted. Thornclaw's eyes grew pleading. "All the same, stay near me," he hissed. Brambleclaw then flicked his tail for silence. Mousetalon shifted into a hunting crouch and scented ShadowClan. It was a patrol of five. A tortoiseshell she-cat, a gray she-cat, and tabby tom, a brown tom, and a cream and gray tom. "ThunderClan attack!" Brambleclaw yowled. Mousetalon ran into battle, tackling the cream and gray tom. "What exactly were you going to try, mouse-heart?" she hissed as she clawed his ears. He hissed and tried to throw her off, but his legs weren't strong enough. She clawed his belly and let him go, and he scrambled out of the hollow. The tortoiseshell and the tabby were the only ones left fighting by then, and they soon gave up. Thornclaw yowled in victory. "It's not over yet," Brambleclaw meowed, "Let's find Firestar and help him out." The patrol snuck through the trees, listening carefully. Mousetalon beckoned Millie to follow her up the tree to look for the invaders, and spotted a white pelt rustling toward Firestar's patrol. Millie scrambled down and warned Brambleclaw, who sent Ivypaw to warn Firestar. She pricked her ears and purred softly. Ivypaw would make it with time to spare. Chapter Four "Ow!" Mousetalon hissed. Magiceyes rolled her eyes. Jayfeather was sitting outside his den, watching Leafpool struggle to learn a battle move that Brackenfur was trying to teach her. "Get a grip, sister. I'm helping you, here," Magiceyes mewed calmly. Mousetalon sighed. Blackstar had managed to cut her shoulder badly, and she relished the next fight with ShadowClan to return the favor. Thornclaw padded into the den. "How are you," he meowed softly, sitting by her. What is he doing here? I thought he didn't like- oh, what do I know. I thought I could defeat the leader of ShadowClan! "I'm fine," she meowed briskly. Thornclaw narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you," he purred softly, licking her cheek. Mousetalon looked at her paws. Thornclaw stood up, prepared to leave. "Don't go," she begged him suddenly, rising up, "I need you!" She wavered on her paws, and collapsed again. Thornclaw rushed to her side, and began to groom her ruffled fur. "I'll stay as long as you need me," he promised, "I love you." Chapter Five "Admit it, Brambleclaw, you can't jump," Mousetalon snickered. She was trying to teach the ThunderClan deputy how to jump into trees, but his hind legs were proving to have to jumping ability at all. "I'll admit ti when hedgehogs fly," the dark brown tom muttered as he leaped, and skidded on the trunk. The bushes rustled, and Squirrelflight and Leafpool stepped in the small clearing. Squirrelflight's eyes glazed with pain when she saw Brambleclaw, and she silently sat down. Leafpool nuzzled her sister. When Brambleclaw noticed his former mate, he stood up and padded off. Mousetalon hissed and followed him. "Don't you think she has learned her lesson?" she yowled, catching up with Brambleclaw. "No," he meowed darkly, "She lied to me." "She regrets it though," Mousetalon argued, "there's not much more she can do!" Brambleclaw hissed and padded off. "Mind your own business," Jayfeather growled, padding out. Mousetalon whirled around. "My friend's business is my business," she snapped irritably, "What's your problem?" "Nothing," Jayfeather hissed. "You're worried about Lionblaze and Dovepaw, aren't you?"